


Rootless

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel-centric, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: "I've got nowhere to go. I'm rootless." Castiel character study.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Rootless" by Marina & the Diamonds


End file.
